House of Demitreus
The House of Demitreus '''is the reigning family of Rildanor and Lourenne and a former reigning family of Telamon and Cobura. History In the 3350s, the journeyman and warrior Joseph Demitreus led a company of nomads and their families, including his brothers Oscar and Louis, and his sisters Caroline and Lucia, to Lourenne. In 3352, after conquering the country, Joseph's band of soldiers proclaimed him Emperor Joseph I of Lourenne. Joseph reigned well until his deposition in a coup in 3364, but his grandson and namesake was restored as Joseph II in the year 3400. After a tumultuous quarter-century, Emperor Marcus I was thrown from power in 3425 and the Demitreus family began their 63-year exile from Lourenne. During this time, the post of High King of Rildanor became vacant, but the Rildanorian parties desired to retain the monarchy, toying with the idea of an elective monarchy for a while. In the year 3455, Joseph III became Emperor-in-exile of Lourenne, and urged his cousin, Duke Philip of Louives, to put his name forward for the role. This proposal was enthusiastically supported by the Rildanorian parties, and they acclaimed Duke Philip as High King Philip I of Rildanor, founding a new branch of Demetrei rule. In 3488, the House of Demitreus was restored once more in Lourenne under Emperor Joseph IV. In 3511, Prince Paul-Thomas of Oscandir, the nephew of Emperor Louis II, was acclaimed as King Thomas of Telamon, but was overthrown in 3540. In 3531, Emperor Louis II was overthrown and killed in a bloody coup led by General Jean-Baptiste Redarne, who usurped the throne for himself for three decades. In 3544, Louis' son Emperor-in-exile Marcus II of Lourenne managed to win enough support within Cobura to seize the throne from the previously neglected Aleksandro Capelistino. His son Oscar succeeded him in 3559, and with the help of the new Demitrei Kingdom of Cobura, retook the Lourennais throne from the usurper Jean-Baptiste. In 3570, Zardugal invaded Cobura and deposed Oscar. Monarchs Lourenne The heir-apparent to the throne of Lourenne is His Imperial Highness Prince Joseph-Lucien, Duke of Joviant, who has declared that upon his ascension, he intends to reign as '''Emperor Joseph VI. Rildanor Telamon (*) indicates monarchs who were in exile for the entirety of their reign. (**) indicates monarchs who were in exile only for part of their reign. (***)Philippe I was a great-grandson in the male line of Emperor Joseph II and a cousin of Emperor-in-exile Joseph III. (****)Thomas was a grandson of Emperor Joseph IV and a nephew of Emperor Louis II. Succession to Telamon after Francis King-in-exile Francis of Telamon has never married and therefore has no legitimate children. In addition, Francis was the only child of King Thomas, who failed to establish a clear succession law before his overthrow and death in 3540. In 3546, Francis proclaimed his illegitimate son Marcus De Valeria as his heir and granted him the title Prince of Valeria, the same title Francis himself had held as heir-apparent. This received a backlash in Demitrei circles, and some Demitreists retaliated by claiming that Francis' cousin and closest legitimate living male relative, Prince Peter-Taule of Oscandir and Louives, was the rightful heir to the Tela throne. However, Prince Peter-Taule denounced this claim, declaring that while a Parliament of Telamon may elect a new king, only a descendant of King Thomas could legitimately claim his throne in exile. He further declared that should his cousin Francis die before him, he would not claim the throne. As Head of the House of Demitreus, Emperor-in-exile Marcus II eventually brokered a compromise between the two sides. After Francis, the House of Demitreus would recognise no official pretender to the throne of Telamon. Marcus De Valeria and his heirs would be entitled to the title of 'Prince of Valeria' and its corresponding diginity, but unlike his father, not the title or dignity of a King. Furthermore, Marcus and his heirs would not be considered members of the House of Demitreus, but rather of a new house, the House of Valeria. In 3634, Thomas De Valeria, Head of the House of Valeria, was crowned King of Endralon by Tela settlers there, who also granted him the honorary title Rightful King of all the Tela. Cobura Oscar continued to style himself King of Cobura and Etnestro of All Augustans until his death in 3575. His son Emperor Joseph, born in Cobura, altered the style to Rightful King of Cobura upon his accession to the throne of Lourenne, but was forced to abandon the title in 3577 as part of a larger programme of constitutional reform. Ancestry *Rildanor Category:Rildanor Category:Nobility